ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Chronicles (TV Series)
Justice League: Chronicles is an American animated TV series based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name, while the series share the same animation as the DC Animated Movie Universe, it serve as an reboot of both Justice League and Justice League: Unlimited. Summary ' See also: ''[[List of Justice League: Chronicles Episodes|'List of Justice League: Chronicles Episodes]] '' The series follows the Justice League (consist of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter) united joining together of protecting the Earth from potential threats from the like of Darkseid, along with his army from Apokolips, Lex Luthor, the Royal Flush Gang, the Injustice League, the Rogues, and many others. Characters and Voice Actors ' '''Heroes ' 'Justice League ' A group of heroes who united together to save the world from random threats. * '''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Troy Baker), The leader of the Justice League and a alien superhero hiring from Krypton, where he was raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who they raise him to be the most kind-hearted person on Earth ** Appearance: The same as in the DCAMU, but wearing the same costume from the DC Rebirth comics. * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Crispin Freeman), The co-founder and second-in-command of the Justice League who's the CEO of Wayne Industries who's become a vigilante after the death of his parents. ** Appearance: The same as in the DCAMU, but wearing the same costume from the Batman: Earth One graphic novel series. * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by Laura Bailey), The Amazonian princess of Themyscira, an island of amazon warriors, and daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus who train to be an amazon warrior and travel to Man's World to fight against potential threats and an co-founding member of the Justice League. ** Appearance: The same as in the DCAMU, but wearing the same costume worn by Gal Gadot in the DCEU, but with black hair instead. * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by Josh Keaton), ** Appearance: The same as in the DCAMU, but wearing the * Barry Allen/Flash (Voiced by Jason Spisak), ** Appearance: the same as in the DCAMU, but wearing the same costume worn by Grant Gustin in the fourth season of The Flash. * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by Phil LaMarr), The king of Atlantis and an co-founding member of the Justice League who has the abilities of hydrokinesis, talking to animals telepathic, ** Appearance: The same as in the DCAMU, * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Nyambi Nyambi), ** Appearance: The same as in the DCAMU, Supporting Characters ' '''Teen Titans ' A group of young teenage superheroes who rather the sidekick of some members of the League or on their own. * '''Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (Voiced by ), Leader of the Teen Titans who lost his parents and was adopted by Batman, who train him to become his sidekick, he than left out of his mentor's shadows to formed his own superhero team, the Teen Titans, and become his own hero, Nightwing. ** Appearance: The same as in the DCAMU, but * Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Voiced by ), * Wally West/Kid Flash (Voiced by Jason Marsden), * Garth/Aqualad (Voiced by ), * Victor Stone/Cyborg (Voiced by Bumper Robinson), * Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Voiced by Bryce Papenbrook), * Rachel Roth/Raven (Voiced by Tara Strong), Justice Society ''' A team of heroes from the 1940s who regrouped together to help teach new younger heroes and always help up any other heroes. * '''Jay Garrick/Flash (Voiced by John Wesley Shipp), ** Appearance: * Alan Scott/Green Lantern (Voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Voiced by Natalie Landar), ** Appearance: * Pat Dugan/S.T.R.I.P.E. (Voiced by ), ** Appearance: * * * * * * Doom Patrol ' * '''Green Lantern Corps ' * 'Individuals ' * '''Martha Kent (Voiced by Jennifer Hale), ** Appearance: * Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by Malcolm McDowell), ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Batman: Earth One. * Steve Trevor (Voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Carol Ferris (Voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Lois Lane (Voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Commissioner James Gordon (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith), ** * Queen Hippolyta (Voiced by ), ** * Detective Harvey Bullock (Voiced by ), ** * Iris West (Voiced by ), ** * Mera (Voiced by ), ** * Etta Candy (Voiced by ), ** * * * * * Villains ' '''Individuals ' * 'Injustice League ' A group composed of each members of the Justice League's arch-enemies who united together to seek their undying revenge on the League. * 'Royal Flush Gang ' A group of royal and card-theme supervillains. * 'Rogues ' A team consist of the Flash's villains who united together to seek revenge on the Scarlet Speedster and even start acting like a family together unlike any other rogues. * 'Brotherhood of Evil ' * 'Crime Syndicate ' An alternative, yet opposite version of the Justice League from an universe where good is evil, evil is good. * 'Hyperclan ' A group of super-powered White Martians who disguise themselves as an new team of heroes who seek to make the world a safer place, but was proven to be too brutal to the villains. They were than defeated by the newly formed Justice League, after they were revealed to be White Martians. * '''Protex (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith), * Primaid (Voiced by ), * Zenturiom (Voiced by ), * Armek (Voiced by ), * Fluxus (Voiced by ), * ZuM (Voiced by ), * Tronix (Voiced by ), * A-Mortal (Voiced by ), Category:Billy2009 Category:Justice League Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Television Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cyborg Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Green Arrow Category:Red Hood Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:The Flash Category:Green Lantern Category:Aquaman Category:Teen Titans Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation